1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to a rack for storing a wheeled vehicle. Specifically, the rack includes a channel into which a wheel of a scooter may be inserted. The rack can be mounted either vertically or horizontally.
2. State of the Art
A need has arisen from the extensive use of human propelled scooters. People, and in particular children need a convenient and secure mechanism for storing their scooters. Otherwise, the tendency is to leave the scooters in the driveway, garage, or in another cluttering or dangerous location. There is often no good place to store the scooters. Because the scooters have wheels, they are not so easily supported in an upright position without inadvertent rolling away. Furthermore, the person storing the scooters often settles for leaning the handles against a wall, which is not very orderly or attractive.